Level 461
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 460 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 462 | nexttype = Timed }} WHAT IS THE DIFFICULTY OF THIS LEVEL? VOTE AT THE LEVEL 461 POLL! | score = 125,000 | moves = 55 }} Due to a lot of chocolates placed in inconvenient positions and will spread once the locked candies are cleared, coupled with the board having six colours which make it hard to create special candies and clear the blockers, and the board layout making it harder to clear the jelly once all the chocolates are cleared makes this level hard to pass. Even after the nerf it is still Insanely Hard. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *The chocolate is your main annoyance, as they're placed on the isolated part of the board. The jellies are also extremely difficult to reach. Even after the chocolate is removed, it can still be hard to remove the jellies in the bottom. *The odd shape of the bottom of the board makes some jelly squares extremely difficult to clear. *The jellies are worth 126,000 points , which are more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Try to break down the blockers on the top center of the board to maximize the chance of creating special candies. *Use the jelly fish wisely - it would be best to clear most of the jellies on the main board, so that the fish will target the bottom. However, this is not completely necessary. *Make as many combinations as you can; in fact, this level is nearly impossible to pass without them. Colour bombs and striped candy are extremely helpful in this level. Wrapped candy + striped candy and wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations can help, but they have to be placed perfectly. *If you do not clear the chocolate before it starts spreading, you will have a LOWER chance of winning. Destroying the chocolate should be your first priority! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, it is less critical due to the need to use special candies to clear the relatively isolated blockers and jellies. *The jellies are worth 126,000 points. Hence, an additional 74,000 points for two stars and an additional 104,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The chocolate will spread if the liquorice locks are opened, making it hard to clear the jellies and sustain huge point cascades. **Due to the above point, it forces the creation of a strategically placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination to clear the chocolates in one move (refer to picture in strategy section for the position). This gives the player plenty of points. *Even after all the chocolate is cleared, there are still a lot of jellies left especially the ones where the chocolate once occupied at the start of the level. This allows for huge point cascades. Trivia *Even after a nerf, the level remains insanely hard. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga TV advertisement. The other levels are level 50, 33, 97, 70, 290, 361, 181, 147, and 350. These levels are rated hard or harder. Notes Miscellaneous Info #63 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 126,000 points #This is provided the liquorice locks are not yet opened. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 461 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 55 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels